total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonny
Sonny,(Pronounced Sun-ee) The Wise Guy, a contest on Total Drama City Sonatra Antonio Ladromalvagio (btw that means wicked thief in Italian) Is a first class mobster at your service. With a deep Brooklyn accent and a few secrets up his sleeve, Sonny isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty, capiche? He comes from a line of thieves and murderers but don’t worry, he’s a nice guy to know if you ever need a favor. He’s very sarcastic and speaks vaguely (like your average snobby mobster) Also he would totally be considered an antagonist. His talents include persuasion and pocket-picking. From Italy to New York to Tumblr, look out for “Sticky-Fingers-Sonny”. Appearance *Dark brown hair that appears to be black from far away *hair is usually greased down with a few pokey pieces in the back and one little piece of bang that sticks up in front *electric blue eyes *one golden tooth way in the back where you can only see it if he smiles wide *one gold ring and stud in his left ear *he has a tatoo of a black spade on his left arm (symbolizing his allegiance to the Black Spades Mafia gang) *He also has two *cough stolen cough* watches on his left arm as well *wears a grey wife-beater tank top with dark jeans and fancy loafers that are too big for him (because they were probably stolen too) *He has a nice build (like abs, muscles, calves...he is sexy alright?) *could probably beat anyone up *hes actually kind of short *he's got naturally tan olive skin (being Italian) Personality *he may seem like an Italian meat head at first glance with not a lot of thought process and he likes it that way (unpredictable!!) *he is actually dangerusly smart (street-smart that is) and definitely knows his way around the human emotions. *always looking for a fight *will smile and click his teeth at anything in a skirt (and look good doin it) *speaks with a brooklyn accent and bad grammar *talks a big game about killing people in his line of the mob, however deep down he hates death and gets sick just thinking about actually pulling the trigger *probably his best talent is stealing things and pocket picking *his one job in the mafia was actually obtaining important things from enemies (AKA stealing) *he loves food *has a bad temper and a boistrous attitude *is very loud and talks with his hands *confident to a fault (huge ego) *talks like your average mobster with all the "who's askin." and "fo-get aboud it." *curses like a sailor and is kind of a hot head at times *always treats a lady right (no matter what, he won't punch a girl...even if she is stabbing him its just not gonna happen) *extrememly protective over women (especially HIS woman...capiche?) Backstory Classic Mob story. HIs great grandfather stowed away on a ship from Sicily and set up a little tomatoe farm down on the rough side of Long Island New York. Things got better, he made some new friends, and the little tomatoe farm began to grow and grow and grow until suddenly there was a small mansion on a whole lot of property. How did this happen? Sonny's dad always told him not to ask questions and just listen to the *bleeeping* story. So his grandfather died badda-bing-badda-boom his dad took over and now a bunch of scary guys in trench coats have meetings in his living room. The only thing they had in common was that they all could crush a human skull between their biceps, had Italian/New Yorker accetns, and they all had matching spade tattoos on their left arm. A symbol of allegiance for the quote 'Tomatoe Farm.' Whenever he asked them who they were they would just smile, pat him on the head, and say "Ey, I'm your Uncle Frankie kid." Sonny had about 67 'Uncles' by the time he was 14. After her turned 15 however he realized that none of these people were actually related to him. No, in fact, he became an Uncle himself. Going over to strangers houses and telling their kids that he was their Uncle. After being recruited for his Dad's line of work, Sonny made his mark by presenting his new thug-workers with his extraordinary talent. He could snag an iphone out of a detectives skinny jeans, read through their texts, post a selfie, and then put it back without them even realizing it. This obviously was very useful especially with this shifty line of work. Thus, his mobster code name was born. "Good ol' Sticky Fingers," Needless to say, Sonny hasn't seen one tomato on their farm since he has lived there. However, governments crashed, times got tough, and the cops got involved. Everything fell apart and Sonny's dad decided to sell the mansion and move into a rotten old apartment about the size of a shoebox. For Sonny and his 4 older brothers and one younger sister, this was hardly a joyeous move. The trench coats still file into his kitchen every sunday and talk about things that are better spoken about in whispers, however they aren't doing as well as they used to. In this process of moving and escaping the cop's watchful gaze, someone dear to Sonny got caught up in the mess. He needs that prize money to help them out. Can a dirty grubby street-smart wise-guy pull it off; or will he slip off the gameshow slicker than raindrops off his greasy hair. Only time will tell, but hey remember this; Rats always know their way around the city, especially if they dress up like mice. It is later revealed that his younger sister is called Maria. When Sonny was only 14 (Maria was 12) he got involved in a brutal street fight with the opposing gang the " Red Chains."Even though he and his brothers warned Maria to stay home in safety, she was worried that Sonny was too young to fight and followed him to the battle ground. All of Sonny's older brothers really ignored Maria and he was the only one who was super close to her, (them both being the youngest). Long story short, the Chains found her and pinned Sonny down as they raped and killed his sister. He was forced to watch and heard her scream as they brutally violated the only good thing in his life. The time on the watch of the gang member who raped her was stuck at 12:04. Somehow, he "got" the watch from the bastard who did it and stares at the broken hands every day. Remebering what he has to do. The Chains were defeated and all their members massacred by Sonny's distant family to avenge Maria's death. However out of the entire gang, one member escaped the rath of the Black Spades by turning himself into the police. Being in Jail, Sonny is determined to win the game show and get the money to bail him out. Bail him out of jail and kill him personally. Relationships Has a little black kitten that he found starving in the streets. Named it Nero. Friends: Ariale, Adelia (reminds him of Maria), Ringo, Kelsey, Caroline, Monica, Jodie '''Enemies: '''Derek, Bastien (only for a brief moment, now they are allies) Most members of Artsy Anons '''Romantic Inclinations: '''Malina, past relations mentioned not in detail Trivia 1. Sonny is extremely claustrophobic *this is caused by a childhood memory of being stuffed in a trunk of someone's car *he later found out that it was a member of an opposing mafia who wanted to ransom him *luckily they rescued him in time but he still is very scared of tight spaces *also it reminds him of jail cells and he hates that too 2. Sonny is also homophobic (sorry Rodney) *this is due to one of his 'Uncles' gettin a little too cosey with him *he was only 6 but it was still terrifying to him *luckily nothing went too far, but Sonny still will smash in the head of any guy who tries to feel him up on instinct *needless to say, that uncle really doesn come aorund no more.... Audition Tape Sonny was standing in front of the mirror. Slicking down his long dark brown hair that gleamed a shiny black color in the dim evening light, he rubbed some aftershave over his chiseled face and smiled to himself with a smug grin. Glowing with white perfection, his pointy teeth dazzled as he narrowed his electric blue eyes into a perverted smirk. Just before he was about to leave the grungy mirror behind, he rubbed his thick tongue across the one gold molar in the back and chuckled deviously. Strutting over to his small creaky bedside, he collapsed onto the dusty stained sheets and the little flip-camera fizzed into clarity to begin the tape began. “Ey, yo viewin’ world! Dis is your boy Sonny comin’ to you live from my joint back on Long Island New York!” His grin widened as he cocked his head charmingly at the audience. It was hard to pick up on his words due to his smooth Brooklyn accent. The backdrop behind him was a small dirty room about the size of a small bathroom. There were some dingy ripped blue curtains over his one window where loud traffic could be heard outside. There were also some strange red smears on his wall; if one looked close enough they would have recognized them as blood. “Why should I be on Total Drama Tumblr? Well I’ll tell ya, here at home, all my buddies calls me ‘Sticky Fingers Sonny’.“ He chuckled darkly and licked his teeth; a confident habit of his. “I’ll rob ya blind before you even see me comin’.” Suddenly, there was banging outside his door and he glared at the sound. “AWW SHUT THE *bleep* UP JOEY! I’M FILMIN THE TAPE OVA HERE!” “POP WANTS YOU TO GET YOUR *bleep* OUTTA YOUR ROOM AND DOWN HERE FOR RAVIOLLIS!” The voice bellowed back. Sonny rolled his bright blue eyes and grumbled angrily. “YEH, YEH. KEEP YO-SHIRT ON! I’LL BE THERE IN A SECOND A-IGHT?” The pounding stopped and footsteps could be heard dying away. Straightening out his white wife-beater tank top, he sighed in irritation and looked back at the camera. “Ey, if you wanna know something about me, just know that I gotta win this for someone special. And if you ever need a favor, I’m your guy capiche?” He winked and clicked his tongue sassily. “You’s guys betta all fo-get-aboud winning cause I’m taking you down! See ya on the island loosa’s!” His hand smashed into the lens and the camera fizzes to black. Sonny's Confessional Expressions Category:Season 2 Category:Full-time flunkies